


Thanks For The Rings, Rick Astley

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluff and Smut, GET RICK ROLLED BITCH, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Punk Frank Iero, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a ring. Gerard took it out, turning it in his fingers. Words were engraved into the silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Rings, Rick Astley

“Boo!” Frank yelled as he burst through the basement door.

 

Gerard’s head whipped around so fast that he went dizzy, black forming around the outside of his vision before clearing. He had the pure look of fear on his face until Frank burst out laughing.

 

Gerard groaned despite his smile as he got up off of his bed. “You scared me,” He pulled Frank in by the hips, nuzzling his face in the shorter man’s neck.

 

“That was the goal,” Frank sniggered, squealing when Gerard picked him up by the waist.

 

Gerard fell onto his bed with Frank underneath of him. Frank laughed, arms going to wrap around Gerard’s neck.

 

“Missed you, baby,” Gerard whispered, and Frank nodded.

 

“I missed you, too. I brought you back something, though,” Frank lifted his hips, his hand going down into his back pocket. Gerard looked at Frank’s crotch.

 

“This it?” He asked sillily, placing a hand over top. “‘Cause I’m not complaining.”

 

Frank grinned, using a hand to bat Gerard away. “That’s for later,” He whispered, a smile breaking out on his face as a small box was placed in front of Gerard’s face. “ _This_ is for now,”

 

Gerard took the box, rolling over and off of Frank. Frank propped himself up on his elbow, watching as Gerard opened the box.

 

It was a ring. Gerard took it out, turning it in his fingers. Words were engraved into the silver.

 

“Never gonna give you up,” Gerard read, and howled so loud. “Oh my _God,_ I fucking hate you,”

 

Frank began giggling loudly, moving so that his leg was perched over the both of Gerard’s. He showed Gerard his hand, taking off a ring he was wearing.

 

“Mine says _‘Never gonna let you down’._ They’re supposed to be promise rings, but…” Frank trailed off.

 

Gerard turned his head to look at Frank. He slipped the ring onto his right hand. “A promise ring for what?”

 

Frank shrugged, looking away, and Gerard knew what that meant. He did that when he was going to admit something embarrassing or _lovey dovey_ or whatever you would like to call it.

 

“Well, I love you,” Frank began, sliding his ring back on. “And I want you— want to _be_ with you for the rest of my life, because I know you’re like, the one. You have to be. You make me so happy. I can’t imagine anyone else making me feel like this. You’ve also got a killer mouth for dick sucking, which is just a small bonus, because if you somehow got your jaw removed, I’d still love you just the same. The promise is that I’ll stay with you forever,”

 

Gerard smiled hard, leaning in to kiss Frank. “Of course,” He muttered. “Love these dick sucking lips,”

 

Frank hummed in agreement, moving the box for the rings out of the way as he climbed on top of Gerard. “Might want to put ‘em to use now,”

 

“Thought it was just a small bonus,” Gerard smirked as Frank peppered his face in sweet kisses.

 

“Yeah, a small bonus that I’d like right now. Haven’t seen you in what, eight days? Missed you and your lips,”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gerard smiled, pushing Frank onto his back. Frank put his hands up to let Gerard take his top off, throwing it to the floor once it was removed. Gerard’s head dipped down to kiss Frank’s chest.

 

“Gerard,” Frank muttered, moving a hand to grip one of Gerard’s, holding it tightly. He rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand as Gerard kissed down his stomach.

 

Gerard was so lucky to have this dork.

 

“I love you,” Gerard singsonged, open-mouthed kisses being left down Frank’s happy trail. “And I’m gonna suck your dick,”

 

Frank smiled lazily, because he really fucking loved Gerard. “Shit,”

 

Gerard hesitantly removed his hand from Frank’s grasp and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down. He looked at the front of Frank’s boxers, raising an eyebrow in faux surprise.

 

“Oh! Looks like someones excited to see daddy, huh?” Gerard teased, putting a hand overtop of Frank’s dick. “Down boy,”

 

“Fuck off,” Frank laughed, hips bucking up. “It ain’t gonna suck itself, son,”

 

“Oh my God, I saw this picture of a fucking _Buzz Lightyear_ drinking cup with a straw that looked like his dick, and that was the caption,” Gerard giggled, and Frank laughed again.

 

“Dear God, they make that for kids?” He asked, and Gerard only nodded, pulling Frank’s boxers down and off.

 

“I know,” He said, placing two hands on Frank’s bare thighs. “But don’t worry; this dick isn’t gonna suck itself. Gonna get you back for making fucking Rick Astley promise rings,”

 

Frank’s head threw back in a laugh, “Listen, I’m sorry— oh _God,_ not sorry,”

 

Gerard hummed around Frank’s dick, eyes opening to watch as Frank’s pretty fingers gripped the bedsheets. He loved that he could make him do that; the fact that he was in that much pleasure made Gerard go faster.

 

The intake of Frank’s breath, the arch of his back, the way his jaw went slack as Gerard’s tongue flicked all around him made Frank whimper. His mind had gone blank, and his mouth didn’t have a stopper.

 

“Gerard, oh God, fuck me, fuck _me,_ let me fuck your mouth,” Frank’s voice was scratchy and hot, and Gerard brought Frank’s hands into his hair and moaned when they clung there. Frank’s hips bucked, his dick forcing into Gerard’s mouth, and Gerard was in love. He was such a slut.

 

“ _Uh,_ Gerard, ‘gonna come,” Frank held Gerard there, and Gerard moaned hard, dick straining against the side of the bed. He felt Frank shudder and his come hit the back of his throat, and it was so hot and nasty.

 

Gerard pulled off and took a tissue off the desk, spitting the come into it, folding it and throwing it in the trash. He heard Frank breathing hard, and smiled. “Babe,”

 

Frank shook his head. “Come here, lemme,”

 

Gerard crawled on top of Frank, pressing his crotch to his bare thigh. “Feel that?”

 

“ _Awh,_ yeah, s’hot,” Frank mumbled, and nodded as Gerard started rutting against his leg.

 

“S’what you do to me, because of the noises you make. You’re too hot, ‘was gonna come in my pants,” Gerard muttered, shoving his face in Frank’s neck to lick and bite.

 

“Yeah? ‘Gonna come in your pants now, then?” Frank asked, moving his hand down into Gerard’s sweatpants, “Yeah, Frank,”

 

Frank took ahold of him and Gerard moaned, rolling his hips into Frank’s hand.

 

“Fast, fast,” Gerard whispered, and Frank obeyed, making Gerard silently scream and come, and you could tell it was simply teenage hormones, but it still felt like Heaven.

 

Frank listened to Gerard for a minute. “You’re beautiful,”

 

“And you’re crazy,” Gerard replied, kissing Frank. “Thanks for the ring. I accept your promise,”

 

Frank kissed Gerard hard, hands all tangled in his hair with come and sweat, but it was about time Gerard showered anyways.

 


End file.
